Random Game of Monopoly
by kaguragrl16
Summary: The Seven Play a Game of Monopoly. (Chapters added)
1. A Random Game of Monopoly

**Imagine if the Seven played Monopoly together...**

 _Hazel, we see you moving the pieces_

 _Jason you can't electrocute yourself to victory_

 _Piper! Stop charmspeaking you out of jail._

 _No, Percy, you can't have a swimming pool in your hotel._

 _Leo, stop making things with the pieces._

 _Frank, I'm sorry that there's no Canada on the board but CALM DOWN._

 _Annabeth STOP BEATING EVERYBODY JUST LOSE ALREADY._

* * *

Note: I did not create this. I got it online.

/tag/thesevenplaymonopoly


	2. Favorite Disney Films

**To the Seven: Favorite Disney Film?**

Hazel: I think I remember Snow White being out about the time I died...Maybe I saw it once?

Frank: You can guess that I liked Mulan

Percy: The Little Mermaid! *starts singing Under the Sea*

Piper: Sleepng Beauty I like a lot

Annabeth: Frozen hands down

Leo: I'm with Annabeth on this one! We bow down to Elsa!

Annabeth: Let's go watch it!

The Rest of the Seven: Can we come?

Leo: No way! Only the Frozen-Fangirls-That-Obsess-Over-Frozen-Club can watch!

pin/518336238335679738/

* * *

Okay, let's say that I can answer this in my way...

 **To the Seven: Favorite Disney Movie?**

"Everybody thinks that I like Mulan. Why?" Frank asks.

Hazel tried not to roll her eyes. "Um, because your Chinese?"

"Still," Frank grumbled. "I prefer something with more action. Seriously."

"Speaking of Disney Movies..." Percy began to sing _'Under the Sea'_.

"Really?" Jason says. "Dude, stop."

"It's catchy," Percy protested.

"I like _Hercules_ better," Jason said thoughtfully.

Frank's eyes lit up. "Did you see how they portrayed _Hades_? Seriously, they don't even resemble close!"

While Jason and Frank chat away how the movie _Hercules_ totally got all the Gods and Goddesses wrong-looking, Leo burst in.

"Dude! Don't hate the movie!" Leo nodded his head. "Love it. Funny. What was the puny satyr's name? Phil?"

"Or Philoctetes," Jason said, nodding his head. "He reminds me of Coach Hedge."

"Yeah. I can imagine Phil holding and bat and yelling Cupcake," Leo cracked up. "But personally, I loved Frozen. The song _'Let it Go'_...so addicting! Don't know why people hate it."

Hazel winced. "Well, people - namely you, Leo - sing it too much. I never watched it, but I already know the lyrics!"

"I like _Pocahontas_ ," Piper declared. "Pocahontas stands up for herself, and is strong. Most think that Princesses are the ones who need rescuing, but Pocahontas rescues herself."

"Of course," Jason murmured. "But you also like Cinderella, right?"

"I guess so." Piper shrugged. "Why?"

"Because." Jason grinned. "I'm your Prince Charming, right?"

"Dude, that was cheesy." As if on cue, Percy's stomach rumbled. "Speaking of chesse, I need a good pizza."

They all laughed, and got ready for plans for a night out.


	3. A Marriage Proposal

You know, Annabeth, I don't really like your nickname," Percy said.

Annabeth crosses her arms across her chest. "Uh, excuse me?"

"It's your name. Particularly you last name. It sucks."

"What's wrong with my last name?" Annabeth could swear she was about to give her death glare that could give a minotaur second thoughts about fighting...

"I don't know...it just doesn't suit you. You should change it."

"Change it? To what?" Annabeth was truly confused. For the first time in forever.

Percy grins. "Jackson." Then he quickly walks away.

Annabeth frowned for a moment. "Did you just PROPOSE to me? Don't you walk away! Are you _smirking_? Come here you little-"

* * *

pin/369154500678970664/


	4. Team Percy VS Team Jason

The following question, _Team Percy_ or _Team Jason_ was asked.

"Percy - duh..." Annabeth said.

"No, Jason," Piper corrected.

Percy smiled. "Persassy all the way!"

"Never!" Jason huffed. "Jason forever!"

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I will...Have you ever given Piper a underwater kiss?"

"No...but-"

"Told her your Achilles heel?" Percy started to smirk. "Fallen into Tartarus with her? Turned down immortality for her?"

"No..." Jason stammered. "But-"

"But what?"

"I can fly.."

The Seven are silent. It's clear which team they are on.

Jason sighs. "Team Percy."

Percy nods his head, smiling. "Ya know it!"

* * *

pin/377880224959033698/


End file.
